Sora, Donald
Sora, Donald & Goofy: Double Trouble Mania is a dark ride that will be located in Toontown at Tokyo Disneyland, Disneyland Park in Anaheim, California and Other Disneyland Parks Around the World. Ride System The vehicle for this ride will be a Cartoon Limo (Which is Similar to Superstar Limo). The Audio Animatronics Have Moving Bodies and Heads. Ride Restrictions *No Flash Photography Should Be Allowed. *Children Needs to Be Supervised. *For your safety, you must be in good health and free from back, neck, heart and spinal problems *Unexpected Mothers Shouldn't Ride. Plot You enter the ride building, which is the main entrance to Pete's Garage, a car mechanic shop similar to the one in Goof Troop, where Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy works as a mechanic. You're on your way to rent one of Goofy's Toon Car Limts. for a sightseeing tour of Toontown, with Sora, Donald & Goofy as your guide. Once through the main door of the car shop, you wind through a hallway, adorned with various punny signs, as well as several letters of appreciation, all praising this place for its exceptional (albeit unusual) operation and roadworthy vehicles. But as you continue to wind through the building's lobby toward the eventual load area in the garage out back, you see on a TV a news broadcast that Pete, the owner and founder of the mechanic shop, is so tired of the way bad cartoons are always defeated that he has sided with Mortimer Mouse and Phantom Blot (who had just recently broken out of jail) and they are involved with the latest scheme to destroy Toontonwn. This time, the plan is to do so using a stolen doomsday bazooka-like laser gun that can and will "erase" toons from existence, similar to the Dip in Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin. Then when Toontown is gone, Pete, Mortimer and the Blot plan to rebuild Toontown as a humorless, colorless city full of skyscrapers. The news reporters say not to get too close to this horrid device, or else. The news reporters then says: "In other news, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Kairi, Riku and Pluto have mysteriously vanished. Are their disappearances having something in common with the threat of the eradication of Toontown? Or is it just coincidence?" But Sora and His Crew (Donald & Goofy) doesn't really notice, because them being themselves, they're not there. Meanwhile, you finally reach the garage out back, where your six-passenger Toon Car Limts. are parked, waiting for you. These cars are similar in appearance to Limos from Super Star Limo, expect they look like regular cars and have no anthropomorphized identities. This area is adorned with various license plates whose combinations of numbers and letters are all obvious references to Disney films and characters. They are listed above. Once aboard your car, it makes a hard left turn out the door, where it's nighttime. Sora, Donald & Goofy appears on your left to tell you about your first stop that you go past, which is of a truck full of novelty gags, parked near a cartoon dwelling. Goofy laughs, "A-hyuck!" as you go past. He reminds you that what you just saw was only a tiny bitty part of what was to come in the planned tour. But once you reach the quickest route toward Mickey Avenue, you're greeted with a hastily assembled DETOUR sign. Something funny about that... You take the detour only to discover that Pete, the no-good ruffian that he is, Mortimer Mouse and the Phantom Blot have changed your plans (though neither you nor Sora, Donald & Goofy know this at the time). You head toward a fork in the road and there are Pete, Mortimer and the Blot standing nearby with a menacing grin on his face. They were messing around with the directional signs. One of them reads "Mickey Avenue" and the other reads – uh-oh - "13th Street". From the way they're pointing, you seem to be heading in the right direction, but as you pass by, Pete bellows, "So long, suckers!" Sora's, Donald's & Goofy's sightseeing tour is now off the itinerary. Your car picks up speed and you go down a very spooky Skid Row-type street, where you see Toon ghosts (similar to the ones in Lonesome Ghosts) cackling at you and trying to attack you with pranks. This is accomplished with the Pepper's Ghost effect. Meanwhile, lurking behind a barrel, Pete, Mortimer and the Phantom Blot lie in wait, certain they have you right where they want you. Pete then hefts the laser gun and then, once you start to get past them, he fires. Luckily, his aim is off and the blast from the gun only hits the back of the car. You feel a major jolt as the blast hits the car. Now your car can be disengaged from its fixed position to spin courtesy of the car's steering wheel. You now realize why this street is called 13th Street: you smash through a mirror and go behind (and knock over) a ladder. You are also harassed by more Toon ghosts. You then approach a black cat crossing your path. Your car swerves to get out of the way, but the rear tire bumps the cat, now enraged. It now chases after you. Sora, Donald & Goofy appears up ahead to tell you to hide. But in their haste, They doesn't tell you exactly where to hide and your car turns left into a dark alley, smashing through the wooden doors as it goes. Inside, you race down the narrow inky black pathways as foul stenches come from everywhere. You accidentally collide with a pile of trashcans, which arouses various angry black alley cats that all chase you onward, joining the one from out in the street. Up the path, Pete, Mortimer and the Phantom Blot lie in wait readying again to nail you with the laser gun. But when they pull the trigger, it only hits an alley cat, resulting in a pile up of all the cats. You finally swerve to the right at the last second and smash through a fence and into a drive-in theater. You zigzag through the area, smashing through parked cars and swerving and fishtailing past patrons, who run in fright as you barrel through. The two giant screens show various Disney cartoons on them. You then emerge from the theater onto a busy Toon city street. Here, you sideswipe an oncoming truck and run a red Toon stoplight, with traffic in both directions stopped. Pete, Mortimer and the Phantom Blot appear once again to try and ambush you with the laser gun, only to hit a car that passes within inches in front of you. Sora, Donald & Goofy then reappears to again tell you to hide. Again, you hastily hide in the next place you find: the ominous TNT Factory. Inside, it's so pitch black in there that you can't see your hand in front of your face. Then Sora, Donald and Goofy appears in the room with a lit candle. All around them and you are shelves full of bombs, dynamite, TNT, fireworks and every other explosive imaginable. Lurking nearby, Pete, Mortimer and the Phantom Blot appear yet again. Pete and Mortimer sneaks up beind Sora, Donald & Goofy and blows out their candle while the Blot hefts the laser gun again and fires. This time, the blast from the bazooka hits the fuse of one firework, lighting it on fire. It then flies through the air and zooms right at an enormous barrel of TNT from a distance. Uh-oh... KA-BOOM!! The TNT explodes and you go through a Mr. Toad-type explosion scene, with lots of flashing lights, as you see that the whole warehouse is blown to smithereens! Luckily, you, Sora, Donald and Goofy manage to escape certain doom. You then enter a large gaping hole in the wall, made by the explosion where the warehouse used to be. Here, you enter the Prop Warehouse. All around are various cartoon props and items and things, including bombs, anvils, cigars and safes. You narrowly avoid getting hit by boxing gloves, cream pies, out-of-control fireworks and even giant mallets that try to take swings at you. Cannibal puppets snap at you and creepy dolls follow you through the warehouse. A flash of light from a camera flashes (your picture has been taken and you can buy it later). All the while, Pete lurks, trying to let you have it with the laser bazooka. You then crash to freedom through a stack of crates. Then you finally see Sora, Donald & Goofy once again. He has grabbed a can full of Super Goobers and gobbles them down. In the wink of an eye, Goofy turns into his alter ego, Super Goof. He has picked up where Pete, Mortimer and the Phantom Blot are now hiding: in the Blot's evil laboratory! He also hears the sounds of Miley, Demi, Kairi, Riku and Pluto supposedly calling for help. Goofy says, "This looks like a job for... SUPER GOOF!!" They smashes a hole in the wall with his fist, so you and he can enter the lab. Inside, you see several electric machines buzzing and humming. Beakers and tubes crisscross the area as well. Shockwaves zip through the room, while Sora, Donald and Goofy proceeds to take out the machines and chemical beakers, one at a time Then suddenly, as you turn a corner, you encounter the deadliest threat yet: your steering locks. Something is controlling it! You can't spin! Up ahead are Pete, Mortimer and the Blot. They finally have you right where they want you. Pete holds a magnet that has taken control of your vehicle. But that's not all: Miley, Demi, Kairi, Riku and Pluto are all tied cocoon-style in a rope tied to a power winch which holds the four aloft. They keep screaming for help, while Pete says with an evil laugh, "Go ahead and yell your heads off, but no one can save you! Not even these foolish tourists!" Pete also say to you in the trapped car: "Surrender, or the rodents get it, see?" The Phantom Blot and Mortimer meanwhile swings the doomsday laser bazooka between you and the trapped two mice and two ducks. They then readies to pull the trigger. But then Goofy, still as Super Goof, Along with Sora and Donald flies at Pete and Mortimer with Goofy's fist clenched and far out in front of them. They manages to sock them in the face. Pete and Mortimer flies into the Blot and both are knocked unconscious. Sora, Donald & Goofy then tells you to leave while he pulls the power winch with Miley, Demi, Kairi, Riku and Pluto tied to it to safety. They thank them as they saves them. As you turn right and head straight for a brick-walled dead end, you hear the bazooka explode behind you (courtesy of flashing lights). Then Sora, Donald & Goofy flies ahead of you and smashes a hole in the wall with his fist. You go through the hole and find yourself in an alley, where you see Goofy (now dressed in normal clothes), Sora and Donald and their pals all gathered around to congratulate you for helping to stop Pete, Mortimer and the Blot from destroying Toontown. Sora, Donald & Goofy apologizes for not being able to show you the tour, but Miley, Demi, Kairi and Riku all say that that's all right. "Toontown has been saved once again and that's what counts!" Kairi says with a giggle. Meanwhile, Pete, Mortimer and the Blot are being arrested and taken away by the police. "And we woulda gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Pete snaps. Sora, Donald, Goofy and the others bid you good-bye Then you find yourself at the unload area back at Pete's Garage and you get out of your Toon Car Limts. and exit the ride, the hallway through which goes past a TV news broadcast telling that Pete, Mortimer and the Blot are jailed and Toontown is safe. The TV also provides images of who saved them: Sora, Donald, Goofy and you (with the picture taken from the Prop Warehouse and for a price, you can buy that picture.). This hall leads to (surprise, surprise) a gift shop: Sora's Open Road Shop, a gas station-themed shop, specializing in Kingdom Hearts related merchandise, as well as Magic Kingdom, Disney Channel and Disneyland items. Liscene Plates SELENA GOMZ (Selena Gomez) TTYL (Talk to You Later) ILY (I Love You) RX-24 (Captain Rex) TGGR (Tigger) ALADN (Aladdin) DZNYLND (Disneyland) FANTMIC (Fantasmic!) KEY DUMB HRTS (Kingdom Hearts) RSQRS (The Rescuers) CANDICE (Candace Flynn) C3PO (See Threepio) R2-D2 (Artoo Detoo) CHELSEE CANE (Chelsea Kane) JONAS BROS (Jonas Brothers) WALT DZNY (Walt Disney) ROY DZNY (Roy Disney) TK RM (Tiki Room) MRY PPNS (Mary Poppins) BB WOLF (Big Bad Wolf) DZNY CHANNEL (The Disney Channel) 3 CBLROS (The Three Caballeros) EPCOT (EPCOT Center) HANDE MANDE (Handy Manny) Category:Attractions Category:Disneyland Park Category:Disneyland Paris Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Kingdom Hearts Attractions Category:DisneyWorld Montana Attractions Category:Magic Kingdom Attractions Category:Toontown Attractions Category:Kingdom Hearts World (Resort) Category:Disneyland Resort (Anaheim)